A 3D display technology is to endow a viewer with a stereoscopy by utilizing a binocular stereoscopic vision principle, and its main principle is that, different images having the stereoscopic parallax are received by left and right eyes of the viewer, respectively, and a stereoscopic effect is produced after the images are fused in the brain.
Currently, the 3D display technology mainly has two broad categories: a glasses type and a naked-eye type. For the glasses-type 3D display device, the viewer needs to wear a 3D glasses to experience 3D display. Currently, whichever type of the 3D glasses, whether an chromatic difference type, a polarizing type, a splitting-light type, or a shutter type, cannot be used as myopia glasses or hyperopia glasses simultaneously, so for a viewer who has already worn the myopia glasses or the hyperopia glasses, wearing the 3D glasses will cause certain inconvenience, when he/she is viewing a 3D image displayed by a glasses-type 3D display device. In the prior art, the 3D glasses have been made into a clip-on type accessory structure, which is combined outside an original spectacle frame, but with a poor comfort degree for wearing, and in addition, this method is not applicable to the shutter 3D glasses.